Forum:2015-06-05 (Friday)
Discussion for comic for . By the typing of your thumbs, something wiki this way comes. ---- Anyone want to make suggestions about which category Gorgo should be put in? Is it a monster or a construct? -- Billy Catringer (talk) 07:57, June 5, 2015 (UTC) : I'd go for monster, myself. Also, good call on Seffie, MadCat221! AndyAB99 (talk) 09:02, June 5, 2015 (UTC) ::Well, I wasn't expecting for our heroes to bump into her that soon... --MadCat221 (talk) 14:03, June 5, 2015 (UTC) ::I knew those ears looked familiar for some reason. Monster it is. -- Billy Catringer (talk) 12:19, June 5, 2015 (UTC) I'm not too familiar with 19th-century fashion, but are swagger sticks unisex, or is it typically a male fashion accessory of the time? --MadCat221 (talk) 18:09, June 5, 2015 (UTC) :As far as I know, swagger sticks were reserved for high ranking officers in the military, but this is Europa and it is pretty much anything goes. Who knows why she carries the baton rouge! She might be her grandmother's right hand lady, or she might be a devotee of S&M. -- Billy Catringer (talk) 23:06, June 5, 2015 (UTC) :Might be a weapon. Couldn't use it in Paris of course. Patton's swagger stick had a short sword blade in it. Gsulli7369 (talk) 12:59, June 6, 2015 (UTC) :It might be a riding crop , which is a form of whip without the long lash. Agathahetrodyne (talk) 14:43, June 6, 2015 (UTC) "We can get you something nice to wear"... Something tells me that Agatha will have no trouble at all getting any boutique of her choice in Paris to clothe her pro bono... --MadCat221 (talk) 03:02, June 6, 2015 (UTC) Couple of thoughts before Monday's comic: 1. Does anyone know who Seffie's grandmother might be? 2. I remember interesting consequences when Agatha last visited a coffee shop. Xelvonar (talk) 23:57, June 7, 2015 (UTC) :One would hope that Agatha has had the time to become accustomed to caffeine, but there as been no sign of her drinking it any after that one most unfortunate--or fortunate--episode in the Mechanicsburg Coffee Shop. So far as I can tell, Xerxsephniia's grandmother is a complete mystery other than beyond her being a rather formidable woman who will do rather more than twisting you ear when she is displease with you. So far, she has not even been pictured in the comic. She is known to us only by indirect references. She is even more mysterious than the Queen Albia of England. Xerxsephnia herself is rather a puzzle, given her penchant for wearing a uniform. Her manner of dress might be a bit of faddish fashion or a mere fetish, but there seems to be something deeper after she waved that swagger stick beneath Agatha's nose.-- Billy Catringer (talk) 01:20, June 8, 2015 (UTC) Separate Note On a completely separate note, there is a very clear shoutout to Dolly Pardon in the very first frame of this page. She once had a hit tune enitled Jolene. The name on Xerxsephnie's limousine has been mispelled, but it is there. Many thanks to San Antonio Rose for pointing it out. -- Billy Catringer (talk) 01:41, June 8, 2015 (UTC) : Is there any further significance? Partial lyrics: "Jolene / I'm begging of you please don't take my man" Argadi (talk) 09:31, June 8, 2015 (UTC) ::There is no proof of this, but I suspect that Xerxsephnia was bred with a specific purpose in mind--that of marrying Gil. Such a marriage would have made an ally of Klaus, even if it failed to land the Lightning Throne for House Sturmvaraus. That would put the Fifty Families back in power, whereupon the olde game could begin anew. This must be Grandma's Plan B or C. -- Billy Catringer (talk) 11:49, June 8, 2015 (UTC) ::I don't think it's a mispelling - Joleen has a Urban Slang meaning here which might apply to her. DS7522 (talk) 13:03, June 8, 2015 (UTC) :::I suppose we will just have to wait and see which is correct. -- Billy Catringer (talk) 14:02, June 8, 2015 (UTC) ::::I very much doubt that there will ever be any hint given in the comic itself that will settle this question. Perhaps the Professors will make some direct statement that will reveal which, if either, of these theories is correct; but I think that is unlikely, too. ::::I have to say that I tend to agree that if either of these potential references is real, it would be the one to the song, "Jolene." Phil's spelling is notoriously bad and Seffie is trying to take Gil away from Agatha and she does have, as the song's lyrics have it, "flaming locks of auburn hair with ivory skin," more or less, although rather "emerald green." ::::As far as your theory "that Xerxsephnia was bred with a specific purpose in mind--that of marrying Gil" goes, well, as you say, "I suppose we will just have to wait and see." -- William Ansley (talk) 02:40, June 9, 2015 (UTC) ::::